Just Throw It All Away
by Coffee Shopper
Summary: Tristan is back from military school and ready to purse “Mary” for the second time. But is Rory willing to prove the age old testimony; “love conquers all?”
1. Ow

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

Chapter 1

Summary: Tristin's back from military school and ready to purse "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to throw caution into the wind for love? Does love really conquer all? My first Trory fanfic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tristin DuGrey (Unfortunately… ~_^) or anything related to Gilmore Girls, and all that junk…

Rating: Mild PG-13 for language and sexual suggestions.

-Rory-

            I walked up the steps into Chilton, better known as Hell, on a drab Monday morning, with only a few more weeks left in my junior year. As she made a beeline to my locker through the throng of people, she heard tidbits of conversations from the gossipers…

"He's back!"

"Damn, now all the hot chicks are gonna be taken again!" I glanced at the guy who said this, puzzled. Why would they all be taken again?

            I pondered this for a while trying to think up of a logical explanation while feet made their way to her locker. Before I realized it, I was facing my locker. 

            I spun the dial of the lock, only to find it jammed once more. All of a sudden, the memory of Tristin giving my locker a good bashing to get it open for me when I was a sophomore played in my mind...

-Flashback- 

            "Need any help there, Mare?" Tristin asked from behind Rory, his famous smirk plastered on his face. 

            "No," said Rory, as she continued to struggle with the stubborn locker. 

            Tristin ignored her answer, and reached over her shoulder and bang the locker with his fist. The locker sprung back, revealing the contents inside.

            Rory ignored him. With her backpack open, she stuffed the necessary books into it, with her free hand, her other, preoccupied with holding a thermos full of leftover cold coffee from Luke's.

            When Rory was done, and in the process of closing her locker door, Tristin spoke once more,

            "How about a 'Thanks, Tristin for helping me open my locker'?" He said in a teasing tone.

            Rory turned around, to find Tristin dangerously close to her. 

            "No. I didn't ask for your help," she whispered, her voice a little hoarse all of a sudden.

            "I'm sure we can come to a compromise, that'll be suitable for both of us," Tristin said suggestively, closing her in with his hands placed on both sides of her body, and moving his mouth inches away from hers.

            Rory remembered the cup of Joe in her left hand. She pushed him back, took off the lid of her thermos, and without another thought, dumped the coffee onto Tristin's blazer, and walked off into her first class, American History.

-End of Flashback-

I smiled to myself feeling some sort of satisfaction in seeing the shock on Tristin's face when he realized what I had done. 

            "A ha!" I had finally opened my locker by forcefully pulling it open. 

            When I was closing my locker door, after gathering all my things, I turned to head to my English class, when I hit a hard chest and bounced back, stumbled and landed flat on my bum. 

"Ow." I looked up to see of all people, Tristin Dugrey.

-Tristin-

            I climbed out of my sleek new black BMW, a gift from Father for cleaning up my rep and returning to Hartford, with my backpack slung over my shoulder, and my laptop in it's carrying case dangling from my other shoulder. I flashed a wink and a grin towards a group of freshmen girls, who as if on cue started to giggle, as I walked up the steps to the exclusive and prestigious Chilton Prep. 

            It was my first day back at Chilton, since Father sent me to military school in North Carolina. The first thought that came to mind when someone mentioned Chilton, was Rory Gilmore. In truth, she was the girl who I'd set my sights on, the day she arrived to Chilton. I could tell from the beginning that she was a Mary, sweet, innocent, and pure. And so the verbal lashings began between the two of us with that nickname. Actually, it was more like her verbal lashings towards me, while I tried to woo her into bed. I was surprised that after a month, she still hadn't caved. I just told myself that she was just playing hard to get. That was until, I saw her with Bag Boy a.k.a Dean and realized that she had a boyfriend, and all along she was rejecting me. Okay, I admit I was naïve to not realize it. I wasn't used to girls turning me down. But then again Rory Gilmore is one of a kind. 

            Before I screwed up and was shipped to boot camp, I had finally realized, actually it was admitted to myself, that I had fallen for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. But before I got a chance to tell her, I made the mistake of breaking into a safe. And getting caught doing it. So, I basically left, giving Dean the perfect relationship with Rory. 

            "How's it feel to be back, my man?" My "friend" Eric, said as he gave me a high five.

            "Good to see you, Eric," I remarked as I high five-d him

            "Catch you later, dude?"

            "Catch you later."

            I went to my locker to get some stuff. I planned to pay Rory a little chat before I have to visit the Headmaster about my classes. 

            When I saw her muttering curses at the locker, and trying to pry it open. I chuckled when it finally popped open, and saw the relief on Rory's face. So I approached her, waiting patiently for her to finish getting her things, and notice me. And notice me she did. Except, I don't think in a very good way, since she fell over backwards as didn't notice me until her body collided with my chest. 

Please REVIEW! I love reviews. I swear I'm addicted to them almost as much as coffee. So review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue!

Oh and could somebody explain the Italics, Bold, and Underline thing? I don't get how you do it.

-Jasmine1314


	2. Coffee 'Date'

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristin's back from military school and ready to purse "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic. Please read.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me feel all warm and bubbly inside!! (Did I just say warm and bubbly?) Now I now how to the bold, italics, underline stuff thanks to ****kimmi. Also thanks to **Fallen-Angel488**, **Nikki**, ****twinkletoes2, **jesika090**.**

Oh, and I forgot to put down the title of the first Chapter which is **Ow…**

**Chapter 2: Coffee 'Date'**

-Rory-

            "Tristin?" I think I'm still in bed because Tristin's supposed to be in military school. In another state!

            "Morning, Mary." 

            "You're back! But you're supposed to be in military school!" Damn, I should get up, but that grin of his is making me a little dizzy. In a bad way of course!

            "Well, then I wouldn't be standing in front of you, would I? Unless you daydream about be constantly, of course, that wouldn't be a major shock to me." Another sexy smirk. What'd I just think? No, of course not. It's just hormones.

            "In your dreams, DuGrey." 

            "Every night, babe. I also dream about other things as well, mostly consisting of you… me… and a bed." He gave me a-not-so-subtle wink. I rolled my eyes. Tristin has the "gift" of turning every comment into a sexual innuendo. "Now are you planning on sitting there the whole day, or are you going to get up?"

            Tristin offered his hand, but being the stubborn and proud mule that I am, the result of my mother rubbing off on me for the past 17 years, I turned it down.

            "I'm capable to getting up myself." 

            "I see you're still as proud as you were when I left." I scoffed. What would he know? Even if I talked to him, it'd probably only to ask him to detach his lips from his flavor-of-the-week and move out of the way from my locker.

            "Back off, DuGrey, I slept past my alarm clock and only managed to squeeze in two cups of coffee this morning," I barked. 

            "Okay, fine, I'll leave you alone and take my big cup of coffee with me…" God has some sick twisted sense of humor today.

-Tristin-

            Talk about getting the bad side of Rory. Good thing I had a back-up plan. Remembering how Rory loved coffee, I stopped by Starbucks before school, and got her a cup of coffee. 

            So when she commented about oversleeping, I slowly brought the hand with the cup of coffee in it, to her face. She was about to go on, when she saw the coffee and stared at it for a few moments.

            "Okay, fine, I'll leave you alone and take my big cup of coffee with me…" 

            "Is that for me?" 

            "Well, it WAS. But you were rude, so I decided to keep it ALL to myself." I couldn't suppress the grin any longer.

            "That's just mean. Didn't your parents teach you to share?" I thought bitterly, not my parents, my nanny.

            "They also taught me it's not polite to be rude." I held the coffee above her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach it because of the height difference. 

            "Pleeaaassseee Tristin!"  She's begging me already! Okay, maybe for the coffee, but begging me all the same.

            "Well… how bout you join me for coffee after school?" I said, trying to keep platonic.

            "Hmm… who's paying?" I had to chuckle at that.

            "My treat."

            "Okay! Free coffee, I'm there," Rory said without a moment of hesitation. "Now, give me that!"

            "Here." I gave the coffee to her, our fingers making contact. After all this time, Rory was still able to send shivers down my spine. I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder. "Careful it's hot." 

            But before I could finish my sentence, Rory was already chugging the coffee, without even wincing.

            What are the chances that we share the same American History class? As I noticed the hall was emptying, I began to drag her our first period class. Right before we reached the door, she threw the empty cup into the trash cup. 

            "You're done with all of it?"

Rory looked appalled at the question that I was asking her. "Of course. I would never waste coffee." 

I shock my head as we entered the classroom, amused. Rory Gilmore was still the same. Still had the same grace and innocence. Still had the same twinkle in her eye everything coffee was mentioned. And still the girl I could never get. 

**Author's Note:** Review, review, review!!!! **Every** review is loved and welcomed… So just click that little periwinkle box down there….


	3. We're not

**c*: Just Throw It All Away :*/c**

**Summary: Tristin's back from military school and ready to purse "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap, unfortunately.**

**Author's Note: Thank you **SO** much for the reviews! I'm not used to this feeling, but I like it! **

**c Chapter 3: "We're not-"/c**

-Rory-

            "Yeah," I should be proud.

            "I am," I added with more confidence a few moments later.

            Neither of us knew what to say after that, and an awkward silence filled Trsitin's car.

            "Don't you think we should make a gas stop?" Actually, what I really wanted was a coffee stop, but at least I was trying to be subtle, unlike my mother who would just shout 'Coffee!' 

            "The car isn't low on gas Mare," he said, not looking at me. "But if you want coffee that bad…"

            "Great, thanks." 

            Tristin chuckled. Dean probably wouldn't have done that.

            No, I shouldn't be comparing Dean to Tristin. I mean, what's to compare, I thought.

            I studied Tristin's profile as my thoughts bounce back and forth between Dean and Trsitin.

            Tristin parked his car infront of a cozy looking café and bookstore two minutes later.

            I couldn't help but laugh as I read the name of the place, while I got out of the car.

            "Addition…"

            "Suits you perfectly, doesn't it?" Tristin said as he came up behind me.

            "C'mon, let's go inside." I tugged his hand, with a grin on my face.

            As I tugged Trsitin's hand, I couldn't help but notice how comforting his hand was wrapped around mine. Dean's hand was always clammy and there were always rough calluses. Tristin's was warm and dry, and it wasn't protecting. Dean always held my hand a little too tight, or walked too close, as if to say 'she's mine.'

            I studied my new surroundings as I walked up to the counter, Tristin's hand still clasped in mine.

            "Good afternoon, welcome to Addiction," greeted a cheery plump looking woman in her late forties, early fifties. She reminded me of Sookie. "How may I help you?"

            I greeted her with a smile, as Trsitin said hi.

            "We'll have two small coffees please," Tristin continued. 

            Small coffee, what is he thinking? 

            "Actually, we'll have one small and one large."

            "No, two smalls. Coffee will kill you one day, Mare."

            "At least, I'll die a happy, caffeinated person! So unless you want to feel the wrath of the Gilmore coffee curse, Bible Boy, it'll be one small and one large please."

            "Fine." Tristin gave me a glare, as I grinned smugly.

            The lady brought us our coffee and said, "You two make such a striking couple!"

-Tristin-

            She dropped my hand like a hot potato.

            "We're not-"

            "He's not-"

            "We're not together."

            "She's not my girlfriend."

            And the lady replied, "Well, why not? You banter like two lovers."

            "I have a boyfriend," Rory said.

            "Ooh, well, we'll leave it to fate then."

            As we walked out the store later, after checking out some books, I glanced back, and the lady behind the counter gave me a mysterious wink.

**Author's Note: I know! This is a short chapter! But I just moved from Chicago to Philadelphia yesterday, so I'm kinda depressed, and I'm not bothering to write more. Reviews make me feel good! So when I feel good, I wanna write (well, most of the time), so if you want me to write, make me feel good, and you can do that by sending reviews!!**


	4. Promise to be a Gentleman?

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: **Tristin's back from military school and ready to purse "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… not even the incredibly hot Chad Michael Murray… if he was. I'd be… bonding with him.**

**Author's Note: Aaah… the reviews! They're overwhelming! I love all of you SO much! And if you haven't reviewed yet, don't worry, you still have time to earn my love! **

There's some Trory action in this one for all you Trory obsessed freaks like me. Don't we all wish that we were Rory Gilmore?

**Chapter 4: Promise to be a Gentleman?**

-Rory-

            As we pulled up in my driveway, I admitted that I had a good time.

            "See, I'm not all that bad."

            "Yeah, well, you have a lot to make up for."

            "C'mon, I'll walk you to your door."

            "Thanks."

            "Uh… I'd invite you in, but my mom's not home."

            "So, you don't trust me?" he said, with puppy eyes.

            "Sorry, Romeo, you still have to earn that."

            "I'll leave if you give me a kiss," he whispered into my ear, as he trapped me between him and my door. 

            I shuddered. NO, BAD BODY! 

            "No, I have a boyfriend," I meant to say it stronger, but it came out so weak and quiet. 

            "How bout one on the cheek?" he enveloped me into a hug and sent a puppy face towards me. Aww… he has such a cute puppy face!

            Well, Miss Patty has a class today, she won't be back for another five minutes. I'll be able to send him out by then. No one would find out. It was so tempting.

            "Just one! And on the cheek!"

            "Okay." Tristin looked as if Christmas had come early.

            "Promise to be a gentleman?"

            "Well, I can't promise. But I'll try."

            "You better, DuGrey, or your most prized possession is-" I made a slit motion over my neck.

            He tried to look innocent, but trust me; it's not one of his better qualities.

            I eyed him suspiciously, and closed it. His face was turned. At the last minute, he turned his face. And my lips landed straight on his. 

           I couldn't help but kiss back. I wrapped my hands around his neck, playing with his hair, as his hands slid around my waist. His was so soft. But that was the last thing on my mind. 

            I'm kissing Tristin DuGrey. Oh my god, I'm kissing Tristin DuGrey! I pulled away and lowered my hands.         

-Tristin-

            She stared at her feet, and said softly, "You said you were going to be a gentleman."

            "I said, I'll try."

            She started crying. 

            "Hey, hey, hey… look at me." I tipped her face up, causing her to lock eyes with me, Blue against blue. 

            I kissed away her tears, hoping to make her feel better.

            "Mary, don't cry." I gave her another kiss on the lips.

            And she responded, surprisingly, stronger then before.

            After a while, she pulled away, with a shocked look on her face.

            "I have to go. I'll see you at school."

            And with that, she left me standing on her porch, the door slammed in my face.

-Rory-

            A few moments later, I heard a car pull up into the driveway. Praying that it was Tristan, I peeked through the window in the living room. 

            It was my mother; I glanced at the clock, and noticed that she wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. 

            I did some quick math in my head. Tristan had left a few minutes ago; we got here around ten minutes ago. It takes around ten minutes to get home from the inn. I took another peek, this time at Ms. Patty's house. She was home. For how long I don't know. But my bet is that, Ms. Patty called my mom, and ratted me out. 

            I ran up to my room, just in time, and crawled into my covers, pretending to be asleep, Chilton uniform and all.

            "Rooorryyy! Oh, Rory!"

            "Rory, I know you're not asleep."

            I continued to 'slumber.'

            "You see, when you are actually asleep, you do this cute little wiggly thing with your nose."

            As if on cue, I did a cute little wiggly thing with my nose.

            "Okay, up lady. Now, I know you're really not asleep, because you don't do a cute little wiggly thing with your nose."

            "Okay, okay." I sat up and faced my mother.

            "So, uh, why are you home so early?" 

            "Well, you see the weird thing is, I got a telephone call today from Ms. Patty," she pretended to think hard, as she paced my floor, "and you know what she told me?"

            "Um… I dunno… enlighten me!"

            "Well, let's see, that Rory was getting hot and heavy with a Greek God on our front porch, while his shiny Beemer was parked in the driveway, her words exactly. So I rushed home, just to check on what was going on, making sure that my one and only daughter was being taken advantage of and to also piss Michel off, but that was just a perk. What do you think?"

            I chuckled nervously, "We always knew Ms. Patty was delusional! She's hallucinating! So what'd Michel do this time?"

            "Well, Sookie and him were fighting again as usual. About what I don't know, but then just to get her really steamed, he tasted her sauce right out of the pan with his finger. And it wasn't ready yet! And you know Sookie, she never lets anyone taste test her food besides herself, so she whacked Michel on the head, and was about to pick up an empty skillet to whack him again, when I intervened, and saved Michel from a concussion. As he walked out the kitchen doors, I swear I heard him calling me foul names in French." She said this all very rushed, and with hand motions to go along with it. 

            "But, mom, you don't even know French."

            "They sounded bad!"

            "Wait…hey! You changed the subject. Back to the more important topic. Who was the Greek God? And why were you sucking face with him, when you have Dean? Although, if that was me, I would be too, but this is not me, this is you, so why, huh?"

            "Well-"

            "Wait! Let me get some popcorn and coffee… it'll be like watching a soap opera, drama, hot guys, and torn feelings."

            It took me around ten minutes for me to explain the whole situation to me mom. 

            "So why'd you start crying?" she asked, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth, and washing it down with coffee.

            "I felt so guilty, because Dean treats me like a princess, and then I go off and cheat on him with Tristin! The same Tristin that he hates! It'd be like stabbing a knife in his heart, and then twisting it! 

            "Whoo… slow down there. How bout we go to Luke's? And then, we come back, you can do your homework and whatever other crap Chilton assigns you, go to bed, and then tomorrow morning, you can confront Tristin and tell him it was all a mistake. Okay?

            "Okay… can we do Ben & Jerry's after Luke's though?"

            "You really have to ask?" 

**Author's Ramblings: This was a long chapter! And this fanfic… it's definitely not fluff… it's a little depressing I think in the end. So, t here are some twists, and it's bittersweet.**

Before I forget feedback clarification.

**Epitome- It's spelled Tristin, but I don't really care how they spell it, because we all know they're talking about the same guy.**

**Sara- Thank you! I guess all that proofreading paid off, huh?**

**Trory4ever- Amen for Trory stories! And Chad Michael Murray, too! ^_^**

**Virpi****-** Finland… very cool.

**Trgirl****- I know what you mean! God, sometimes during the old episodes (when he as still in Gilmore Girls… but not anymore *tear*) I'd yell at Rory and Tristin to get together already! I swear, you could cut the sexual tension with a jacksaw!**

Thank you:

**Jesika090**

**Twinkletoes2**

**Nikki**

**Fallen-Angel488**

**Kimmi******

**Tristanlover59**

**MsLessa******

**Dancingsparkler8**

**Mandie******

**Lovestosing******

**Tonx******

**indigo-chica******

**Julianne2 (I love you're name! Well, I love the name Julianne.)**

**carolinagirl2487 **

**Shay**

**sHeLLy******

**Alana (thank you so much!)**

(I'm sorry if I missed anyone by accident!)

Thank you guys!


	5. BetaReader Notice

Hi everyone…

            I kind of need a favor. I need a beta-reader. For this fanfic and for my other Trory fanfic, So, Did I Change Your Mind? (it's more like the sequel… I don't know if it even relates to that one-parter… it could just be a fanfic on it's own entirety…)

            I need a beta-reader! Someone who can correct my grammar… because we'll… mine… let's just say it isn't pretty. And just proofread my chapters. YOU GET TO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT COMES OUT! 

            And if you're interested… you can never just ditch me without warning… and you have to stay committed!

            Please email me if you're interested at IvyLin15@msn.com!!!

Thanks for taking the time to read this! The next chapter will be up soon… I think….

_-jasmine1314_


	6. Mistakes Feel Nice

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU! ALL MINE! EVEN CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY… in my dreams. **

**Author's Note: See… I told you it would be here soon! Thank you for the reviews… they mean so much to me!**

**Chapter 5: Mistakes Feel Nice…**

-Rory-

            My plan was to ask him to talk and then straighten out the situation before it gets out of hand, and especially before it reaches Dean because he deserves better then to be cheated on. 

            I saw him before I got on my bus, and he was perfectly normal. He said that everyone was acting strange around him though.

            I only chuckled nervously in return.

            He wasn't the only one. This morning, Luke gave me coffee. He _gave it to me. Although I could get used to that… as long as it didn't come with a disapproving glare, that made me want the ground to open up and swallow me whole._

            He wasn't there waiting for me by my locker this morning. And I went through American History and Calculus, anticipating English. English was the only class I shared with him in the morning. I wanted to do what I had to do, and get it over with. 

            So I got to class early, hoping to catch him and talk to him without drawing his usual club of girls that follow him like dogs. 

            But by coincidence or on purpose, I don't know, he snuck into class just a few seconds before the professor arrived. That meant I didn't get the chance to talk to him. Throughout the entire class period, I felt someone staring at me. You know, the kinda sixth sense you get. But every time I turned around, I didn't see any eyes that were on me, including a pair of startlingly blue ones. 

            Lunch came and went, and yet I still hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Tristan.

-Tristan-

            I avoided her the entire day, slipped in at the last minute for English class, ditching lunch for a car ride. Knowing Rory, she'd probably want to sort me out and talk. 

            I needed to get Rory out of my head. I needed to forget about her. I wouldn't be good for her. 

Why? 

Because she's too innocent to be dragged into the Chilton social circles, to be involved in scandals, and partying every night. 

Because Rory didn't deserve it.

I headed to the pool, to take my mind of her. Or at least try.

Changing into a pair of swimming trunks I kept in my gym locker I dived in. 

-Rory-

            Okay, I got the message that he was avoiding me. 

            But I needed to  get this over and done with, so I could forget about it. And Rory the perfect girlfriend would reappear next to Dean, loving, trustworthy Dean.

            I noticed one of his friends passing by me and I thought that maybe he knew where Tristan was.

            Racing to catch up, I stopped at his locker, where he was gathering his things.

            "Hey, Eric, right?"

            "Yep… that's me. You are… Lore-"

            "Stop right there. Call me Rory."

            "Okay, Rory. What can I do for you?" 

            "Uh… do you maybe know where Tristan is? I mean, if he's still at school, because I don't know, and I, um…need to talk to him about something important. But if he's not here, then that's-"

            "Whoa… take a breath, Gilmore. He's in the pool."

            "The pool? As in he's swimming?" I blushed and swallowed hard. Seeing a wet, half-naked Tristan wasn't going to make my job any easier.

            "Yeah, that's what you tend to do at the pool."

            "Right… thank you. Bye."

            "Bye." I turned around and headed in the opposite direction I came from. 

            I heard a locker slam shut and remembered something.

            "Hey, Eric!"

            "Yeah?"

            "Uh… Where's the pool?"

…#...

            I pushed open the door, and stepped into the pool room, my nose instantly being attacked by chlorine. 

            I watch him in awe from the sidelines.

            His body ripping through the water, his motions fast, fluid, and confident. 

-Tristan-

            I felt her presence in the room, without even glancing. The hairs on my back stand up, and a calming sensation comes over me.

            She's here to talk. I know it.

            I ignored her for the time being, just concentrating on my breathing, stroking, and my flips at the end of the length of the pool.

            Finally, after a few more laps, I stopped in front of her.

            I shook my head, splashing droplets of water on her, and ruffled my hair.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "You should be on the swim team."

            "Oh… thanks." I didn't know how to respond to that. My father would disapprove on spending time on a sport that's popular.

            She couldn't seem to bring herself to look in my eyes. 

            "So… uh… why are you here?"

-Rory-

            "We need to talk."

            "Okay." He made a gesture for me to come join him in the pool.

            "I don't think so."

            "Why not?"

            "I'm not exactly wearing the proper attire for a swimming pool, Tristan." God, sometimes he was so infuriating!

            I was very suspicious of the smile that came over his face.

            He pulled himself out of the pool and I caught my breath in my throat.

            Ms. Patty was definitely right about the Greek God part, really… _really, right. Nice tab upper-body. And those abs. My God, those abs! What am I thinking? If my mother was like Mrs. Kim, she'd forbid me to ever see Tristan ever again._

            Rory Gilmore! Get your mind out of the gutter. I blushed bright red, and I knew that he did that on purpose, and I think he got the desired effect that he wanted.

            What I didn't notice, was that as I scolded myself mentally, he had crept up behind me.

            "Wha… What are you doing, Tristan?"

            Tristan had picked me up, wrapping one arm behind my knee, and the around my waist, picking me up, and approaching the pool.

            I could feel his hard muscles pressed against my body, and I have to admit. It was nice. Guilty pleasure. My mom would be so jealous.

            "You wouldn't dare." I stared at the pool, frighteningly.

            "I wouldn't…?" He raised an eyebrow, and threw me into the pool.

            "AAAAAAHHH!!!" 

            "TRISTAN DUGREY YOU ARE _DEAD!_ YOU HEAR ME, DEAD! D-E-A-D!' I screamed at him, when I resurfaced. 

            He jumped in after me. 

            "Oops… I slipped?"

            "Argh!" 

            "Nice skirt.?" And to top it all off… I finally realized I was wearing a skirt, and blushed.

            "Get your mind out of the gutter." I reached over to whack him in the head.

            "So…. you wanted to talk?"

            "Uh… oh yeah."

            "About yesterday…"

            He approached me. Slowly. Step by step.

            "Yeah… what about it?"

            "Um… it was a mistake?" I said with uncertainty.

            "A mistake, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, and smirked again.

Tristan started to close in, getting nearer and nearer as my breaths started getting shallower and shallower. I never felt this way with Dean before. "Uh… yeah… a… mistake."

"Uh-huh… so if that was a mistake… would this one be?" He trapped me in, arms on each side of me. I froze. I felt my body stiffen.

            As he pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't help but give in. I mean, wouldn't any other straight teenage girl?

            I slid my hands up his chest, and wrapped them around his neck. His hands were still boxing me in however. 

"Oxygen's pretty important for your brain, Mare," he said as he pulled away, smirking once more.

            "Right, cutting off oxygen to the brain is bad."

 I had done it again. I had cheated on Dean for the second time. Sure, I felt bad, but I felt happy with Tristan.

            "So, was that a mistake, then?"

            "No…" I whispered.

            "So you wouldn't mind if I gave you another one?" He shot me his million dollar watt grin.

            I couldn't help but smile back and say, "I guess not," as he swooped down towards my lips, again.

**More of my talking: So… that was a loooonng chapter wasn't it? Or at least for me, but anyways, hope you enjoyed the fluff. DEAN'S BEING CHEATED ON! MUAHAHAHA! (Not exactly a Dean fan, if you haven't already noticed…)**

**TroryFan666- Well, we'll see were it goes, but the original ending… ok… I'm not going to give it away, but there are happy moments in this fanfic! And I'm sure every fanfic also comes with sad moments too… mine does.**

**Noodley****- I'd break up with Dean for Tristan, well if he was anything like he was in this fanfic, in a millisecond… no offense to the people who like Dean… I just don't… I don't know… he just bothers me… AND THE FLOPPY HAIR IS SO ANNOYING TO ME!**

**PopPrincess1399- That's exactly how I feel! **

**Trory4ever- That's such a sweet compliment! Thank you!**

Thank you every one for reviewing!!!

_-jasmine1314_


	7. Playing With Fire

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Gilmore Girls… but even more, how I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray. But unfortunately, I have yet to find a four-leaf clover to bless me with luck.**

**Author's Note: I need to clear something, which may be confusing in this chapter, you see, Rory waits like 30 minutes after school for her bus, and that's around the amount of time it takes Rory to get dried off and everything, the bus left about 20-25 minutes ago.  You'll see how this makes sense in this chapter. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Playing With Fire**

-Tristan-

            I guess if you work hard enough for something, you'll get it. Rory Gilmore was one of the few things in my life I have ever had to work for. I mean, with the DuGray name, practically everything was handed to me on a silver platter, and I was aware of that.

            I thought about what happened at the pool, as I swerved between cars on the highway to Stars Hollow.

            Being with Rory, spending time with her (Well, as long as she wasn't sending barbed insults toward me.) made me feel happy. Not the materialistic kind of happy that could be bought with toys or hell, even sex, but happy. 

            I glanced over at Rory, in the passenger seat, just to make sure it wasn't a daydream. 

            After drying off in the locker rooms, Rory realized that she had missed her bus home; I managed to "persuade" her into letting me take her home.

            Her wet hair was carelessly thrown into a bun, and she was barefoot due to the fact that her shoes and socks were dripping wet. Her clothes were also sure to leave a wet mark on the seat, but I didn't care too much.

            "We're almost there," I announced as I steered onto the exit ramp. The silence was smothering and I prayed inwardly, that Rory didn't regret, again, what had happened. 

            "Yeah, I know." She kept fiddling with her hands in her lap. "Thanks again."

            "Sure, thing."

            Nothing was said for the next few minutes.

            "Hey, look, we got here the same time as the bus." I pointed to the bus that we passed.

            "Yeah, we did" 

…#...

            Little did they know, that standing at that bus stop, was a tall, dark-haired, puzzled teenager, holding a cup of coffee. He noticed that a shiny, new BMW sped past him, the driver pointing at something that had just passed him by, and in the passenger seat… Well, that was the most shocking thing of all, because in the passenger seat was Rory Gilmore. His girlfriend was in the same car as his arch nemesis, and hers… supposedly. A small smile was caressing her angelic features. What he didn't notice was that he crushed the cup containing the java, the brown liquid spilling over the edges. 

…#...

**Author's Note: I know! Shortest chapter I've ever written… but I felt like leaving a cliffhanger. Big thanks to my beta-reader SpIcEyGuRl, Caitlin!**

_-jasmine1314_


	8. Exboyfriends?

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? **

**Disclaimer: If this was mine, I'd be sitting here, adorned with diamonds from Tiffany's, and Chad Michael Murray would be my boyfriend, unfortunately, this isn't fantasy-land, so I might as well, give up, before I make myself depressed.**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapters so short! But I wanted to leave a cliffy. *evil grin* But, hey, at least I didn't make you wait a month before posting the next chapter! Anyways… Thank you so much for the reviews! They were all so sweet! ****Tonx- lol… I know, sry about that. I know what it feels like. **

            And to clear something up, it's Dean, not Jess, because well, no offense, I think Jess is kinda short, but anyways, without adieu, chapter seven.

**Chapter 7: Ex-boyfriends?**

-Rory-

            "Mom!"

            "Mini-me!" Lorelei screamed out, as I quickly stepped out of Tristan's car and leapt into my mom's arms.

            As we hugged, she whispered in my ear, "What's your definition of setting him straight?"

            "I'll tell you later."

            As I stepped away from mom, Tristan stepped out to greet her.

            As my mom let me go, she eyed Tristan with shock.

            "So… you must be the infamous Tristan DuGrey." 

"It's nice to meet you Ms. -"

"Please, all me Lorelai." I knew that look on my mother's face, and I've head that sickeningly sweet tone before. Like the time she stole Luke's baseball cap and hid it, because the coffee machine broke, and the time she stole the coffee pot from Luke behind his back, and once when she put a whoop-pee cushion on Grandma's seat.

            "Er… yeah." Tristan's eyes flickered toward me, questioningly.

            "Well, you don't sound too sure." She stepped toward him, circling him slowly.

            Ten minutes later, I put a stop to the rant that my mother was on.

            "Okay, mom, that's enough."

            "Shh, honey, I'm on a roll here. I think I might be able to make him cry!" Lorelai glanced at the already blushing Tristan. He looked extremely uncomfortable and it was the first time I have ever seen him lose his cool.

            At the sound of that comment he visible tensed, and gave me a small cry for help… his 113th I think. I stopped counting after about 96.

            "Mom, leave the poor guy alone. You probably already have enough information to blackmail him for the next ten years. Why don't you go order Chinese for dinner, okay?"

            "Fine, be that way."

            As she stomped into the house, I heard her mutter, "Damn, child, you'd think that 13 hours of labor would at least let you make her potential boyfriend cry.  I swear she's been hanging around my mother too much."

            Tristan slinked his way next to me, sliding a pair of arms around my waist. I smiled unconsciously, feeling safe and protected.

-Tristan-

              What is this, a fucking police investigation? Or is it the Gilmore definition of entertainment is?

            As Lorelai slammed the porch door shut, I crept up behind Rory, and slipped my arms around her waist.

            "So… I'm potential boyfriend, huh?"

            "Well, actually, my mom's probably in caffeine with-drawl right now, so her judgment's severely impaired."

            "Way to bruise a guy's ego, Mare."

            "Well, you see, I'm doing you a favor, because I wouldn't want that pretty head of yours," she reached up on her toes, to pat my head, "to explode because of that huge ego of yours."

            "So… I'm pretty?" I gave her a proud smile.

            "Well, compared to skunk."

            "Ouch… she strikes again."

            "So, do you like my mom?" She twisted around in my arms to face me

            "Um… she's… different." Different is one way to put it, more like scary/crazy-psycho.

            "She grows on you." Rory stated.

            "I would hope so." I leaned toward her ear, and whispered lowly, "So, does that mean Mary doesn't like me either?"

            "RORY!" An angry voice shouted.

            I spun around on my heels, Rory still in my grasp.

            I couldn't help but sneer. It's almost unconscious when you see garbage like that.

            "Bag Boy."

            "DuGrey. Please remove your paws off my girlfriend."

            Rory muttered for me to let her go...Was she kidding?

            "Tristan, let me go, please?" she whispered once more.

            I let go of her waist, never taking an eye off Rory's soon to be ex-boyfriend… I hope.

**Author's Note: **I'm aiming for a 100 reviews!** Please! It'd make my day, plus does anyone know when One Tree Hill staring Chad Michael Murray premieres on the WB? **

            Thanks to my beta-reader, Caitlin! Very devoted proof-reader! I'm sorry that there isn't too much action in this one. The last few chapters I think have been kind of bland, but I have an idea! DON'T WORRY! IVY WILL COME AND RESCUE HER SUCKY FANFIC ONCE MORE FROM THE DOOMS OF… deletion?

            Anyways, I hope u guys enjoyed the chapter (including the blandness…), and I might not be posting so much anymore, my mom is threatening to take away my laptop because I spend so much time on it. Plus, with more tests and homework coming up, along with tennis practice, my schedule will be pretty tight. I'll try and write as much as I can though. 

            I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE!! Please, PLEASE, I'm hoping for 100… I know, I know, I'm a review craver. But do it anyway, for my sanity. I'm blabbing now, but just take a few seconds and acknowledge that your reading my fanfic.


	9. AN Sorry

**GUESS WHAT ALL MY DEVOTED READERS! I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Because I live in the Philadelphia area, school was canceled due to Hurricane Isabel… so I might, just _maybe_ might be able to write a chapter and post it as soon as I can! But I hope that my power doesn't go out! Pray for that!**

**I'm really trying to write another chapter!**

**_-jasmine1314_**


	10. An Rusty, Old Penny

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary:** Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm flat broke… do you honestly expect me to own Gilmore Girls?

**Author's Note:** I have just realized that I have been Lane has been lacking in this fanfic, and I've decided to incorporate her. Enjoy the chappie! Haha… new word… chappie.

**Chapter 8: An Old, Rusty Penny**

-Rory-

"So that's what you've been doing, huh? Screwing around with _him? I never thought you could sink that low, Rory." _

            "Dean, look. We both know that this relationship hasn't exactly been easy for either one of us these past few months-"

            "So, you decide to take a break with the accountant?" He glared at me accusingly.

            "Fine, I did. Happy? I admit it. I cheated on you with Tristan. I felt attracted to him, the way I haven't been to you for a while now."

            "Rory?" Eyes still on Dean, I turned around toward the sound.

            "Lane?"

            "What's going on?" I saw her glance at Tristan's car in the driveway. 

            "Oh, um… Dean and I are just talking."

            "Oh… well, I just came to pick up the jacket I left here last week. Uh… I'll wait inside," she said cautiously, as she headed for the front door.

            I felt extremely uncomfortable in my wet clothes and I felt cold. 

"Can we not do this now?" 

"Fine. Call me when you're ready. Or at least when you're not fooling around with Abercrombie."

"You have no right to call him that."

"Oh, and I suppose that it's okay if he calls me Bag Boy?"

"No. It's not. Neither of you have the right to call each other childish names. You barely even know each other's last names! So, you **will** leave him alone. And he will do the same for you."

I turned around, in a fury, and made my way home, slamming the door behind me. I felt the warm tears, pricking the back of my eyes. 

"Rory?" Lane approached me slowly. Embarrassed, I quickly used the back of my hands to wipe away the salty drops that were about to fall.

"Yeah." 

"You wanna talk?" 

"Where are Tristan and my mom?"

"Tristan's in the kitchen and your mom's on the phone with Michel I think."

"Oh, do you want to sleepover? We can get a chance to catch up."

"Sure."

"Great. Let me take care of Tristan and you can run home and ask your mom. Just say we're studying for finals."

Lane waved goodbye and set out for her own house.

"Tristan?" I stepped into the kitchen. Watching Tristan drink a cup of coffee.

Before I could say anything more, my mom raced down the stairs, headed towards the door.

"Sweetie, Sookie set something on fire again. I gotta get to the inn. Go to Luke's for dinner and just charge it on the tab!"

"Okay!" The door slammed behind her, as she raced to the Jeep, hurrying to get the Inn.

"Tristan," I called out again.

-Tristan-

            "What? Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you."

            "It's okay."

            Awkward silence followed.

            "Is that Sapphire?!" 

            I was completely confused by her outburst. 

            "What's a Sapphire?"

            "You mean who. Sapphire is my coffee mug!"

            "Oh. Right. It was the only clean one, so, yeah. Sorry."

            "It's okay. But um…. Can I have some coffee?"

            I was completely thrown off by that one.

            "Uh… sure. Here." I handed her the cup, my fingers grazing her cold ones.

            As she lifted the rim up to her lips, I noticed they were slightly blue. It was a pretty cool day, but I don't think that it was cold enough to cause blue lips.

            "Mar… you might want to change."

            "Yeah, just let me get some caffeine into me." I smiled, once a coffee junkie, always a coffee junkie.

            A few minutes later, Rory's lips weren't as blue anymore, and I guess she felt better with caffeine inside her, she started talking again.

            "Um… Dean and I are taking a break." And this just made my day, no my week. Actually… maybe my month. I've been waiting for this for years. The fireworks are exploding, the orchestra is playing, and the sun is shining. Aah… life is good.

            "But I kind of need to think things out." 

The fireworks fizzled, the orchestra stopped, and the sun disappeared into drab clouds. 

"I… um, I'd invite you to stay, but Lane's sleeping over. So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Yeah. Great. This girl really knows how to toy with feelings. One minute I'm feeling like a million bucks, and the next, I'm like an old, rusty penny.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I stood up, and decided to give her a kiss. Although, this time, I'll be a gentleman. 

I kissed her on the cheek and made my way out of the door, to my car.

**A/N 2: **_I know I'm sorry that was kind of a short chapter! I'm kind of suffering from a writer's block *grr…*, and I'm a little sick as well. Thanks for all those reviews! I'm over **100!!!!** And for all those people telling me when One Tree Hill is on. I'll be sure to watch! Hehe… Chad Michael Murray will be **very** yummy in that show, I bet!_

**_Gilly- if you're reading. I miss you so much! Love ya lots!! _**


	11. The Bad Ass

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: It would be nice to own the Gilmore Girls and be rolling in dough… but it would be even nicer to own Chad Michael Murray… of course, these are just silly dreams. What would make you think they'd actually come true? I WANT A CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY OF MY OWN!!!!  *whines***

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all those reviews! You guys are very sweet! I am at home sick today, so I decided to write some more, seeing as I am flat-out bored… don't expect too much out of this chapter though… I'm suffering from the dreaded writer's block!**

And I'm very sorry for not telling you guys sooner, but One Tree Hill premiered on Tuesday night, September 23rd, 9 eastern time/ 8 central. There was an encore presentation on Wednesday though. I'm so sorry for not telling you guys sooner!

_This chapter is for Gilly, my best friend, who if she had not kicked me in the ass and sent me tons of emails telling me to get on the ball and write some more or else she would kill someone, this chapter would not be here… so thank you, Gilly. And all of you should be thanking her, too!_

**Chapter 9: The Bad Ass**

-Rory-

          "Rory, where are you?" 

          "Hey, Lane, I'm in my mom's room."

          I heard a dull thud and footsteps coming up the stairs. 

          I lifted my head from beneath the bed, hair disheveled and also slightly dusty. 

          "Rory? What are you doing?"

         "Oh… I couldn't find the Bose's. I think my mom hid them again." I, of course, was refereeing to my fluffy, mouse slippers. Ever since Luke gave them to me for Christmas, my mother's been quite fond of them.

          "Rory, c'mon, I'm getting a candy crave. You can live one night without them."

          "Wait… hold on. Just let me check the laundry hamper!" I headed to the bathroom, snooping through my mom's hamper; towards the bottom were my beloved slippers!

          "GOT 'EM!"

          "Good, now can we eat now?"

…#...

          "So, what you're saying is, you want to be with him, and you like him, but you can't be with him because you don't want to?"

          "Right."

          "You know, all this confusion can't be good for my brain."

          After wrapping up Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and X-Men, we started talking. My mom had actually passed up movie night for her bed. Although I had a sneaking suspicious she had taken the bag of marshmallows with her, since I don't remember eating them, and now I can't find them.

          "Rory. What's to be afraid of?" Lane managed to saw through a mouthful of Twizzlers. 

          "Okay, Lane… you are aware that he has the nickname "King of Chilton," right?"

          She nodded her head up and down slowly.

          "So… that must apply because of all the girls he has…"

          She continued to nod up and down, absent mindedly. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie. 

          "Oh! Oh! Because of all the girls that he's… oh…."

          "Yeah," I was kind of embarrassed. I mean, I had just fallen for the King of Chilton. The "bad ass." The player. The one relationship that could never work out.

**Author's Note: I'm really tired and I have writer's block… I'm so sorry I didn't send it for you to beta-read Caitlin!**

_-jasmine1314_


	12. Pro and Con Lists

***: Just Throw It All Away :*******

Summary- Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue 'Mary' for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed of for love? My first Trory fanfic.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. All belongs to this lucky creative, gal who invented Gilmore Girls. I'm so jealous. I don't own Chad Michael Murray either… sadly enough. Hey, do you think I could become an evil scientist and make Chad Michael Murray clones for the world! The world would be filled with blue-eyed, gorgeous, Adonis Gods! ::Sigh:: Not going to happen…**

**A/N- I apologize again and again for such a short previous chapter! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I think I'm right, when I say that it's a lot longer!**

**Chapter 10: Pro/Con Lists**

-Tristan-

            "And does anyone know the chemical elements that make up this compound?" Mr. McNeil lectured on the drab Tuesday morning. 

This is such a waste of time, I thought, as I stared out the window facing the parking lot, spacing out for just about the thirteenth time this period.

            "Mr. DuGrey, please answer my previous question," Mr. McNeil's tone was now cold and harsh.

            Shit, caught.

            "Could you please repeat the question?" I asked him with mock politeness that flew right over his head.

            Mr. McNeil just shook his head accusingly, "Paris?"

            Paris said smugly, "We're supposed to clear our desk for a pop quiz on the material we read for homework last night."

            "Correct. Mr. DuGrey, please see me after class," the teacher said as he shuffled through papers perched on top of his desk.

            God, what is this girl doing to me? I'm like a shoe she wears whenever she wants to, I thought bitterly.

…#…

            "Mr. DuGrey, I assume you know why you were asked to stay after."

            "Please refresh my mind." I held back from rolling my eyes.

            "You've managed to fail your quiz today, which just tells me that either you weren't reading very carefully or you didn't read it at all. You are aware, that even though you have just returned, you're still being graded. Your grades are below satisfactory at the moment. If you keep this up, I will have no choice but to move you to an easier class. I highly suggest you find a tutor for this class," Mr. McNeil said calmly. 

            Great, you chase a girl who doesn't even like you, and what do you get? A lecture from your chemistry teacher telling you to get a tutor, just great, why do we need girls anyway?

            "I have pulled some strings, and I've arranged for some possible candidates that could be your tutor." 

            "Yes, sir."

            "She should be coming any minute now." 

            Gee… I wonder who it could be, none other then Rory Gilmore, right?

            Boy, was I wrong. 

-Rory-

            "Leave me alone…" I tried to swat away the annoying voice telling me to wake up.

            "Rory! Come on! You're going to be late! You're going to make me late!" I recognized the voice hollering into my ear as Lane's.

            I slowly blinked open my eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight. 

            "What time is it?" I asked, groggily, as I struggled to untangle myself from my sheets.  
  


            "You have ten minutes until you have to board your bus!" 

            I snapped up, and raced to my closet, grabbing my uniform and sprinted into the bathroom, turning on the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, I went downstairs, turned on the coffee pot, and opened a pack of Pop-Tarts to toast in the toaster.

…#… 

            Just made it! The bus was just pulling up as I crossed the road to the bus stop.

            "C'mon you damn locker! Open! Urgh!" I muttered under my breath as I struggled with my jammed locker… again. Maybe I should ask the guidance office for a new locker.

             "Ha! Take that you stupid piece of junk!" I had finally forced my locker open.

            Taking the correct books for my morning classes, I shut the locker closed, apprehensively knowing that I'd have to battle with it again.

…#…

            So far I hadn't had any time to think about the Dean-Tristan situation. 

            But study hall gives you a lot of free time, to say the least.

            I made another Pro/Con list.

            So far for Dean's list, I had one Pro… love and three cons, boring, unhappy, overprotective. Unfortunately for Dean, the love on the Pro side of the list was circled and had a big question mark next to it.

            Tristan's list was more complicated. There were pros… and also a lot of cons. 

            Who would I be happier with? My answer was immediately Tristan. I might want to accept, but that was the first thing that flew to my mind.

            Dean was just… dull. The relationship had lost the spark. I felt as if the only reason we had a relationship was to say, oh I have a boyfriend or girlfriend.

            The bell rang, and I gathered together my things, ripped the two lists and threw them into the trashcan as I headed out the door.

            Time for lunch… thank god, no more lectures and homework assignments. I already had a 1000 word essay, one quiz, one test, and a book report due for tomorrow.

            And just to wrap up this wonderful day, look who appears by my locker. Mr. Tristan DuGrey. I really don't want to deal with this now. 

            I'm such a wuss I thought. I seriously considered turning around and just spending lunch in the library.

            Oh what the hell, may as well get it over with. I'm going to have to do it sooner or later.

            "Tristan?" 

            "Mary." That cocky smirk was there again. But I … this time it was a familiar thing that I was used to and yet in some twisted sense I liked it.  

            "I… um… can I talk to you?"

            "We're talking."   
  


            "No, I mean, can I talk to you in private where there aren't prying eyes staring and-"

            "Okay, I get it. Give me a sec." But surprisingly enough, all he did was make a head gesture and everyone in the hallway cleared out.

            "So, do you always get what you want?"

            "Most of the time."

            "Right, I was wondering, um…"

            Do I have the guts to ask him out? I mean, not as a date, just a casual thing, right?

            "If you wanted to, I mean, if you weren't too busy or anything, because it's not like I'm stupid and don't realize that you have a very busy social calendar, so I'm sure you probably don't have time for this…" And all the time I was blabbing on about incoherent things and nervously fiddling with my books, he was smiling broadly. As if he enjoyed my obvious distress.

            "Tristan!" We both snapped our heads to the voice down the hall.

**A/N 2- Well… there we go, a chapter with 1016 words, not including author's note and all that other crap. I hope that makes up for what I didn't post. And how short my recent chapters have been. My schedule has been so busy and hectic, and this was really the first time in like two weeks that I've gotten the chance to sit down and write. **

Although in my writer's block, I came up with an idea for a new Lily and James story for Harry Potter. Now, I don't know if you read those, but just to let you know, I might not be able to post so often, maybe once every one or two weeks… but I'll try really hard to make them long chapters!

If anyone wants to read my L/J fanfic I started about a week ago, I didn't post it at FanFiction.Net, it's at the Harry Potter boards, just mention something in your fanfic, and I'll post the link here or something like that.

I've meant to get through my reviews and respond to them, but have always forgotten or haven't had the time but alas, three day weekends are a gift from god!

**ecco- Well, thank you for your criticism, but if you had kept on reading, you would have seen that I did change the spelling of Tristan's name. Before I started this story, I've read fanfics that have Tristan's name spelled with an A and with an I, so I went to the WB website, and I checked the transcripts, on the transcripts it said that Tristan was spelled with an I, so that's how I spelled it, but because a lot of people commented on that, I changed it to Tristan. **

And I'm the one who writes the story. If you like writing your stories with third-person POV, go ahead, but this is my fanfic. I take the time to write up chapters, and brainstorm during the middle of English lectures, not you, so I'm entitled to write with third-person POV, or whatever POV I want to. If you're going to give constructive criticism, it also usually includes good things about what your commenting on, not just a cute-ish story, which hardly gives the author anything to work with. 

Okay, now for the more pleasant responses, I'm sorry about lashing out like that, but sometimes my "delicate, personality" gets the best of me… yeah right, anyways:

**Alece- Thank you so much! That was an incredibly sweet thing to say!**

**Gilly- I didn't know! It's not like you actually spelled out their names for me! Sorry! Give the Boose's hugs and kisses from their Auntie! LoL…**

**SpiceyGurl- I'm so sorry! And I know what you mean! I've been swamped with tennis games and practices and then having to juggle schoolwork into that. **

**Piper-h-99- I know what your frustrations feel like! And I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that! Well, not hanging, but I'm sorry for such a dull chapter!**

Tanjuska- I'm sure you're a wonderful writer! If you'd like to email me something that you've written or anything, feel free to! Thank you for reading my fanfics! I'm glad you enjoyed them! 

**PopPrincess1399- Thank you! I know it was short! I'm so sorry!**

**Professional Scatterbrain- Aw… thanks! I love your pen name! It's so me! Scatterbrain… very creative. **

**Fallen-Angel488- Thank you!! Addictive! Wow… that's such a sweet compliment! **

Brownstylez- Aaah… thank you! That's a really sweet review! I'm so relieved that I got the characters right! I don't watch Gilmore Girls anymore, ever since Tristan left ::I thought it got a little dull::, so when I started I was a little hesitant about starting a Trory fanfic because I didn't watch the show anymore and didn't know if Rory changed. 

**Smile1- I'm sorry I didn't get to read your review before One Tree Hill premiered, and I already posted the times, I think on the previous chapter, but it's on Tuesday nights 9 eastern time, 8 central on the WB, which is the same channel as Gilmore Girls. Actually, the show is right after Giilmore Girls! **

To everyone else who reviewed, I love you guys to bits and pieces! You are all so sweet and incredibly nice to me! Muah… keep up the reviews! Do you think 200 reviews is a little far-fetched? Hmm… could you guys please help me get there! 

**Coffee for everyone! The good coffee too! Not the crappy, watery kind! **


	13. Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer?

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary-** Tristan's back from military school and ready to pursue 'Mary' for the second time. But is Rory willing to give up everything she's ever dreamed off for love? My first Trory fanfic.

**Disclaimer-** Gilmore Girls is doing so well… yet I'm broke. How could that be? Hmm… oh yeah. I don't own Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. Too bad, I could use the money for a shopping spree. 

**A/N-** I'm BACK! And with a new pen name! You like? No like? Yes? No?

Well, in any case, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I do think it's one of my better ones. 

Oh yeah, can someone please explain to me how you center things at fanfiction.net? Because even if I do, do that in Word Processor, it doesn't show up when I post chapters. Very odd indeed. Please help!

**Chapter 11: Autumn, Winter, Spring and… Summer?**

-Tristan-

            Summer? Summer?!

            I almost choked on my own spit when I saw who opened the door. God, I was surprised the ditz had enough brains to be able to write her own name, nonetheless ace chemistry.

            "Aah… Ms. Heathrow."

            What is this? Some kind of cruel joke to have my ex-girlfriend tutor me? Not to mention just about the dumbest girlfriend I have ever had? She's just about as close as you can get to a brunette replica of a Barbie for God's sakes! 

            "Hello Professor."

            I snorted at her blatant fake politeness. Both heads turned toward me. 

            "Excuse me," I apologized.

            "Yes, now, Ms. Heathrow, meet your new student. Mr. DuGrey."

            Well, it turns out that I was the only one left out of the loop, seeing as Summer didn't look surprised in the least.

            This'll be great. Just great. Wait until this gets around the gossip mills.

            I gave her a small wave with my just out of sheer courtesy, although my face was completely devoid of any trace of happiness, from the desk I was half sitting on.

            "So you two know each other? Well, that's just better. It'd be easier for you to get comfortable studying together."

            "Yeah just the better," I muttered to myself under the breath.

            "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Plan some future dates and try to not completely miss study hall." Mr. McNeil left the room, shutting the door behind him.

            "Well, well, well… if it isn't Mr. DuGrey." You'd be deaf not to hear the menacing tone in her voice, laced with honey.

            "Summer." 

            "I bet you thought I was the last person on the planet to tutor you in chemistry."

            "Just about." I rolled my eyes at her obliviousness. 

            "Hmm… I also bet you thought it was that… bookworm." 

            My lips thinned in anger. An outburst with Summer Heathrow about Rory Gilmore wouldn't take long to spread around school. 

            "Now… what was her name? Lori or something?" 

            Summer may be a ditz, no doubt about it, but she certainly does know how to stir the pot. 

            "Her name is Rory," I blew out exasperatedly.

            "Right… Rory." Summer crept up behind me.

            "Hmm… you know, you seem to be very… attached," Summer's voice paused for exaggeration, "to the girl."

            I felt her fingers slide up my back, skillfully. My body tensed immediately. Does Summer get the point that her touch isn't welcome anymore?

            "I don't pay anymore attention to her then to anyone else," I said, my tone neutral.

            Summer's skilled hands reached my shoulders and painfully slow started to message them. "You pay more attention to her then you do to me."

            I rolled my eyes, irritated. I could hear the pout that was surely present on her lips as she spoke those last words.

            So I was condemned to the company of a very touchy feely, _unwelcome_ ex-girlfriend for the rest of study hall. In an empty classroom. 

-Rory-

            Summer? I thought inwardly. What would Summer want to do with Tristan? I remember Summer dumping Tristan at a party in sophomore year. The same party where we shared our first…

            "Hello Tristan," she purposefully stretched out the o, while conspicuously checking Tristan out. Yeah, note the sarcasm in my voice. Conspicuous. Right. I didn't even try to fight the urge to roll my eyes in disgust.

            "Rory, right?"

            "Right." 

            I took a quick peek at Tristan. You didn't have to be highly trained for the FBI to notice the utter discomfort itched over his features.

            "I've seen you around."

            "No kidding." I've only attended the school for the over the past year, I added in silent thought. "I've seen you around too."

            "So, Tristan."

            "Yeah?"

            "You forgot to tell me where we were meeting." Summer's wandering hands made it's way to Tristan's chest, snaking it's way up around his neck.

            "Oh yeah. Uh… I dunno," Tristan said, picking his words carefully, taking his own arm and removing Summer's arm from his body.

            Summer either didn't seem to notice his rejection towards her or was relentlessly pursing Tristan because her 'affectionate' touches towards him for the rest of the conversation were sickening. Actually it was more like a one sided conversation since Tristan's only responses were one syllable long.

            Finally having enough, I excused myself and made my way further down the hallway towards my own locker. 

I was upset that Tristan  didn't leave Summer and make his way down the hallway with me to finish our conversation.

Was I _jealous? _Scolding myself for not even being able to control my own emotions, I reached my locker in self-disgust. 

My appetite was lost due to that public display of "affection." So I left my books in my locker and made my way to the library. 

**A/N 2-** So… what'd you think? Drop a review because you know how Ivy _loves_ feedback. 

_-coffeegal102_


	14. Tiny White Lie

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary:** Tristan is back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to prove the age old testimony, "love conquers all?" 

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine including Tristan DuGrey _-wouldn't mind though-_, Rory Gilmore… etc.

**Author's Note:** _Ahh__! I know I haven't updated in over a month. I have a good reason for that! School… Right. Enjoy the chapter. _

**Chapter 12: Tiny White Lie**

-Rory- 

      I sat down in one of the overstuffed couches in the library. There was one plus to attending a private school: huge libraries that were funded by endless donations. But for some reason, I just don't feel like reading. I know, it's a first, but sometimes too much of something can really grate your nerves. I'm not saying that I don't love reading, I just feel like giving my eyes a rest at the moment. 

      Summer… again. She dumped him once and he crawls back to her again like a puppy to his master. How pathetic… Why am I so bitter? Okay, that's a rhetorical question. God, I can't believe I seriously considered asking him out. 

      My stomach growled, but I ignored it, not wanting to step into the cafeteria at the current moment. 

      The rest of the day dragged on. But I am proud to say that I expertly avoided Tristan DuGrey. Hey, on the bright side, I could be the next Sydney Bristow…

 -Tristan-

      I panicked. There was a perfectly beautiful girl, who I'm pretty sure was just about to ask me out. And then… Bam! My ex shows up. So then Rory storms off into, I'm guessing, the library. I forced Summer to let me go and was about to follow Rory, but then she grabbed my arm and opened her trap. God, I think I liked it better when her mouth was on mine then when it was open. 

      "So that was Rory Gilmore? Well, I didn't know you had a thing for virgins, Tristan." 

      My anger flared. Luckily for me, I was still in control of my mouth, so I decided to keep it shut. Well, momentarily anyways. "Fuck off, Summer." 

      "Ouch. That one hurt," her voice dripped of sarcasm. 

      I swear this bitch has multiple personalities. One second she's nice and I hate to admit, charming, and the next, her claws come out. 

      "You know, I did all this to gain a little attention, but I guess the infamous Tristan DuGrey is chasing after a girl who'll never give him what he wants."

      Ha, so she admits it, she bribed the teacher for the position. Teachers these days, they're so easily bribed with money. 

      "What is it that you want, Summer?" 

      "Why, I thought that much was obvious. You."

       "Let me refresh your memory. You dumped me sophomore year," I winced inwardly as I mentioned my own public humiliation, "and all of a sudden you'd kiss my feet if I asked you too. Now let me repeat myself. What do you want?" 

      "Didn't I tell you already? I want you." 

      More like she wants to brag about my attention to her, if any. You know what I want? I want her to go away! Along with this pounding migraine in my head.

 -Rory- 

      The first thing I did as soon as I got off the bus was head over to Luke's for a large cup to go. Unfortunately someone else was thinking the same thing. 

      "Hey, Rory." 

      I froze. No, this cannot be happening. I haven't had my daily after school does of caffeine yet. Not now, please, take pity on me, and make him go away! I forced a smile and turned around, 

      "Hi Dean," I said.

      "So… um… I think we need to talk." 

      I don't think the number of migraines I've had in the span of five hours is healthy. But what the hell, another one won't hurt.

       "Yeah, talk. It's the basic level of communication."

       "Look-" Dean started, but I cut him off. 

      "But I'm sort of in the middle of something right now." I saw him clench his fist. Let him jump to conclusions if he wants to. I let him sweat for a few beats before continuing. 

      "I have a background paper due in two days and I haven't even started my research yet, so I really need to get going and umm… finish that paper!" It's just a tiny white lie. It doesn't really make a difference. So I spun around and grabbed the sacred cup holding my delicious brown liquid and sprinted out that door at the same time telling Luke that I'll pay for it later.

**A/N-** _It's not very long, but hey, it's a chapter. Some of you were a little perplexed about the Summer tutoring thing. I hope this chapter cleared that up because let's face it, Summer is a ditz. However, she is a manipulative ditz._


	15. Unknown Phone Callers

***: Just Throw It All Away :***

**Summary: Tristan is back from military school and ready to pursue "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to prove the age old testimony, "love conquers all?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WB or anything you recognize… etc.**

**Author's Note: _Hey look, I updated sooner! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please drop a review! It'll take two seconds of your time, but I'd greatly appreciate it._**

**Chapter 13: Unknown Phone Callers**

-Tristan-

            Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol. Where the hell is the Tylenol? I frantically searched the cabinet behind my mirror in my bathroom. After finally shaking Summer off, I had sped home, hoping to find a cure for this goddamn headache that is making my ears ring.

            Finally! I found a half empty bottle of Tylenol in the back of the cabinet. I popped open the lid, and put two tablets into my mouth. I swallowed some water from the tap, using my hand as a make-shift cup. I left the bottle open on the bathroom counter and exited the room.

            I rubbed my forehead as I thought back to my conversation with Summer.

_"Summer, tell me what you want and get then get the hell away from me."_

_"Alright.__ Rory Gilmore fucked with the wrong person last year. And I want my payback. So, to sum it up. I would like you to get together with her, screw her, and dump her."_

_"… Why the hell would I do that?"_

_"Because she messed with the wrong person last year."___

_"Well, what'd she do to you?"_

_"I was in the bathroom last year, and I was snorting coke. I had a hard day, so before you say anything, let me remind you, that you've done it before too."_

_"So… what does Rory have to do with you creating holes in your brain?"_

_"She fuckin' saw me because she was in the bathroom."_

_"I wasn't aware that using the lavatories at school was illegal."_

_"She reported me. I got **suspended**. Almost expelled. Now tell me, wouldn't you be a little ticked if some Virgin goody- two shoes ratted you out?"_

I sighed deeply. Just great, my ex-girlfriend wants me to screw the girl I lo- like and then leave her.

Did she actually think I was going to do that? 

-Rory-

            I sprinted home, miraculously not spilling a drop of coffee. I spotted my mom's Jeep parked on the gravel as I made my way up our driveway. 

            I pushed open the door and set my things on a book that was resting on a coffee table.

            "Mom, I'm home!"

            "Hey honey!"

            I walked up the stairs, towards my mom's voice. "Why are you home so early?"

            "What?" she gasped, "The fruit of my loins does not want me home? She does not love me? How could this be? Where did I go wrong?"

            "Mom, calm down. I'm just wondering why you're home so early."

            "Oh, yeah. Well, I was tired so I decided to take the rest of the day off," she smiled sinisterly and added, "I bribed Michel with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Turns out that he's forgotten that today's his mom's birthday."

            "He forgot his mom's birthday?"

            "Yep."

            "Wow… I would never do that."

            "Oooh, nice. You just scored some brownie points."  
  


            I fished my backpack from the kitchen and made my way to my room to do my work. What fun, turns out I had a 1,000 word essay due for social studies on the French and Indian War anyways.

            Three and a half hours later, I flexed my sore fingers, and rested my eyes.

            "Sweet pea!" My mother's voice rang in my ears. "You wanna order Thai for dinner?"

            I lifted my head to answer affirmative.

           Instead of joining my mom downstairs, I just crashed on the bed. I was exhausted physically and mentally after today.

            Tristan is really pissing me off. Good Lord, that guy knows how to grate my last nerves.

            The phone rang. I guess mom must be done ordering.

            I ignored the persistent ringing and continued to stare at the back of my eyelids.

            Mom, pick up the phone! I screamed inside my head, trying to send brainwaves to my mom. The shrill sound was starting to annoy me.

            Finally, the sound stopped. Only to be followed with a, "Rory, it's for you!"

            I gritted my teeth and reached for my monkey phone on my bed-stand.

            "Hello?'

            "Rory?"

            "Um… who is this?"

            "It's Dean."

            Oh crap. My eyes widened as I just realized what had slipped out. I didn't recognize my boyfriends' voice. That is so not good.

            "Oh… um… hi?" My voice was laced with uncertainty.

**A/N: _Slightly short, I know. Please leave a review!_**

**_-coffeegal102_**


	16. Phone Ditch

**Summary: Tristan is back from military school and ready to purse "Mary" for the second time. But is Rory willing to prove the age old testimony; "love conquers all?"**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Note: _I would highly recommend just skimming through the last chapter as a refresher. Big thanks to my beta-reader, **Caitlin**. And my best friend, _****Gilly, who scolds me for short chapters and picks me up off my ass to write. **

**Just Throw It All Away**

**Chapter 14: Phone Ditch**

-Rory-

          "Dean… hi," I let out a weak laugh.

          "So… how are you?" I questioned, panicking

.

          "I'm okay, you?"

          "Uh… fine, thanks." My God, if this is what conversations on the phone are supposed to sound like between couples, I think I'll prefer to stay single for the rest of my life.

          _Ding-dong! _

          "Er… hang on a sec, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer and bolted for the door, even though my mom is completely capable of answering the door herself.

          I flung the door open. Thank **God**! 

          "Is this the…" the delivery guy from the Thai restaurant checked the order, but I interrupted him before he got to it.

          "Gilmore? Yes."

          "Okay, that'll be $12.67."

          I searched the couches slowly for my purse, not exactly wanting to finish giving the guy money and have to face Dean again.  

          "Uh… Miss, I'm sorry, could you hurry up a little bit? I have other deliveries." 

          "Oh, yes. Sorry." Stupid guy. You are never supposed to rush someone to get their money. 

          With a feeling of compunction I handed him fifteen dollars and told him to keep the change.

          I walked, okay, that's a lie, I more like crawled, back to my room and picked up the receiver. 

          "Hello?"

          I was greeted by the monotonous voice of the machine, "Please hang up and try again…"

          You see, I'm very good at avoiding people. I can make people hang up on me in seconds flat. _Great._ My thoughts dripped with sarcasm. What a talent. I don't think I should brag about that fact.

          I flung myself onto my bed and laid spread eagle style.

          "Honey?"

          I grunted in response to my mom.

          "Who was that on the phone?"

          "Oh… nobody. My boyfriend or ex-boyfriend… form your own opinion because I'm not sure," I said as if I was giving her the weather report.

          "Dean? Tristan? You keep switching guys. I'm getting a little lost."

          "I never switched. I just… forgot to do that." I dragged my answer out. "It was Dean."

          "Ah… so you finally dumped him for Tristan, huh?"

          "Well… not exactly."

          "What'd you do then?"

          "I kinda… ditched him on the phone."

          "Ah… the old 'I'll be right back' line." Mom said with a laugh.

          "Mom! This isn't funny." My mother, as cool as she is, does not understand my current predicament. 

          "Okay, okay…Did you not wait for an answer from him either?" My mom gave me a mischievous smile.

          "Mom!" 

-Tristan-

          "Mary, are you avoiding me?" I teased. It was Friday and Rory had successfully managed to avoid me since Tuesday afternoon till… well, now. I had finally managed to corner her in between my arms, and backed her up against the lockers. 

          It's a good thing she stays after for all that newspaper stuff. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

          "N- No!" She stammered pathetically. But cute pathetically.

          She bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her trademark habit. She looked exceptionally kissable right about now.

          I bent down, closer to her face and gently tilted her chin so I could see her eyes.

          "You know, you're a horrible liar," I whispered against her lips, brushing them softly with each syllable.

          "No, I'm not." Her cheeks went rosy, and she lowered her eyes again, hiding them behind a fringe of long, dark eyelashes. I lowered myself to catch her eyes.

          "Please refer to my previous statement," I whispered, this time not even touching her lips, but the slightest bump could end us in lip lock. 

          I saw her eyes flicker towards my lips. Her tongue instinctively flickered out to moisten her own lips.

          "You're killing me, Mare."

         I caved. I told myself that she'd kiss me first. Just so I wouldn't get the two of us in a tangled mess again. But I gotta say, it was worth it. She's too irresistible. For someone who looks that innocent, she sure as hell doesn't kiss as if she's the Virgin Mary.

          "I can too lie!" she said breathlessly as we pulled out of our heated kiss.

          "Sure." I raised my eyebrows, mocking her.

          She pouted.

          "Okay, well, repeat after me." I smiled playfully. "I…"

          She looked at my confused but repeated nonetheless, "I…"

          "Rory Gilmore..."

          "Rory Gilmore…"

          "…worship…"

          Now I was getting suspicious looks, "…worship…"

          "…and adore…" I said.

          "…and adore…"

          I grinned, "…Tristan DuGrey."

          "… Tristan DuGrey."

          "Ha!" She shot me a conquering look, "I told you I can lie!" 

          "Liar."

          I kissed her thoroughly again. She looked amused. 

          "What?" I asked her.

          "I wonder what you'd do if I could lie."

          "Go ahead and try me."

          "Tristan DuGrey is the world's sweetest, most innocent blonde prep I've ever met." An innocent smile played at her lips. 

          I pouted, even though I knew it was childish, "Now… that wasn't very nice."

          She laughed at my antics. She had a beautiful laugh. It rang out clearly. It was refreshing and genuinely happy. 

          "Awww… want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

          "Oooh… Rory the Nurse. Kinky." 

          "Keep this up, buddy, and you won't even make it to the hospital."

          "We'll see…" Finally, we got to the smooching. I have to admit I like this side of Rory.

          "Oxygen, Tristan," She sounded strangled. "Oxygen..."

          "Right, right. We need air."

          "Very good. So what are you doing Friday night?" 

          I was a little surprised. Now that was an understatement. "Why, Mary, are you asking me out?" I winked suggestively.

          She rolled her eyes.

          "Don't be like that. I'm all yours Friday night." 

          "Good, I'll see you then," she ducked out of my arms and briskly walked down the empty hallway, backpack slung over her shoulders, towards the exit.

          "Goodbye Rory."

          She turned around and gave me a smile and a wave.

          I smiled to myself and continued out of Chilton myself. 

**A/N 2- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to clear a thing or two up. The incident with Summer's new tutoring job and Rory trying to ask Tristan out occurred on Tuesday, and remember, Rory walked away? And this is Friday afternoon, so Rory avoided Tristan like the plague. She's upset with him because of his PDA (Public Displays of Affection) with Summer. **

          Okay, I'm glad I got that cleared up. I was a little confused myself. Big thanks to the reviewers. They're part of the reason I continue writing because there praise is very sweet and it motivates me to produce more work. Thank you guys! Leave a comment or two… it's much appreciated. 


End file.
